


Just a twitch away from dying

by Tomopi



Series: Creeperwolf meets Geekyboy [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I seriously need a life, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Witch - Freeform, gun - Freeform, jealous witch, why can't I write normal fanfiction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, no, no! Don't come closer! Please, I can't stop it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a twitch away from dying

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote I stumbled upon on pinterest:
> 
> "When you said you'd take a bullet for me I never thought I'd be the one behind the trigger."

            "Peter, please, I beg you. Don't do that. Please!", Stiles begged with a shaking voice.

 

            Peter just stared at him, calm. So calm.

 

            "Please!", Stiles sobbed.

 

            His hands were shaking, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

 

            "Stiles."

 

            Peters calm voice didn't seem to reach the panicking Teenager. He stepped closer but stopped in his tracks when a panicked gasp left Stiles lips.

 

            "No, no, no! Don't come closer! Please, I can't stop it!"

 

            Peter's eyes wandered down to the gun tightly clutched in Stiles hands.

 

            "Calm down, Stiles. You have to calm down. We will find a solution for our small problem."

 

            Stiles couldn't help himself but laugh hysterically for a second.

 

            " _Small problem_? What is _wrong_ with you? I will kill you if you come closer, and there is nothing I can do to prevent this. You have to leave, please! I can't kill you, I can't! Please!"

 

            By now Peter had problems understanding Stiles under his steadily increasing sobbing. He cursed the witch who cursed Stiles with this damned spell. And that only because the young man didn't want to go on a date with her.

            Slowly Peter stepped closer again.

 

            "What are you doing?"

 

            Stiles was almost screeching by now. If Peter didn't know better he would say Stiles was a Banshee.

 

            "Step away! I can feel my finger pulling the trigger. Please, I beg you, please don't come closer, Peter!"

 

            Peter just rolled his eyes. Before Stiles could react in any way the werewolf suddenly stood beside him and kissed him. Stiles almost didn't notice how his hands shook and then let the weapon fall.

            After a couple of moments Peter released his lips again and the boy hit him powerless against his chest, still slightly sobbing.

 

            "You are crazy!"

 

            Peter smiled slightly as he pulled him into a hug.

 

            "And you love me for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, I know. Although I finished with all my exams I still have a workload of shit to wite for Uni. I'm sorry 'bout that.
> 
> Here a reminder:  
> Prompt me, I beg you. I love everyhing Stiles and want to write moooore! I don't bite, I promise!


End file.
